Pain and Consolation
by Calimero1982
Summary: This is a Oneshot about Ginny's feelings after Dumbledore's funeral... Please R


**Pain and Consolation  
**

_**- **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Potterverse and my intention is not to earn money with the things I write. I just borrowed some of them to let them act and feel and will hand them back to wonderful JKR unharmed when I'll be finished. Thank you for reading! _-

The sun was shining through the curtains into the room of a young woman who was peacefully asleep in her soft eiderdowns. Her silky, long red hair was lying on the pillow framing her rosy face. The door to her room opened just a little and a pair of green eyes looked through the crack of the door in order to observe the sleeping girl. She smiled while she was dreaming. The pair of eyes remained there for a long time, just until the girl started to stir and to toss and turn in her bed. Then the door closed silently.

Harry stepped away sighingly. How long had he been standing there just watching her while she was asleep? The last time he'd seen her it was at Dumbledore's funeral. He had been forced to leave her behind and he had felt very miserable about it. Oh, she looked so pretty when she was asleep and smiled so gracefully! Had she just dreamt of him? At this thought a warm feeling ran through his body. But he did not allow himself to think of her. He was so lousy at Occlumency and that was why she should never be in his thoughts. It was not that he had actually wanted to break up with her. But it just had to be like that! The worst thing to happen right now, the thing he feared most, was to lose her, too. To lose her, because Voldemort would see her in his mind, would notice that she was his Achilles' heel, the spot, where Voldemort could hit him and so decide the final battle for himself. But that was not his first though. His first concern was her. She had already been in his clutches. And he, Harry Potter, would not allow her to get into Voldemort's clutches again. He had to protect Ginny and he had to do it with all his power, as a wizard, and what was most important, as a man.

Ginny opened her eyes and squinted against the bright light of the day. She smiled, because she had just dreamt of Harry riding his broomstick in a quidditch match, playing for Gryffindor. How he was handsome, in his red and golden quidditch robes when the wind caressed his hair while he was soaring through the air, causing to tousle it even more than it usually was. Ginny reddened a little then… She thought of the intimate hours she had spent with him at the lake and of how different he was when they were alone. But then both, her mood and her eyes darkened, as she thought of the very moment when Harry had broken up with her. It was the day of Dumbledore's funeral. Harry said, they could not be together. He said, he had to do some things by himself now. He asked her what she thought he would feel like if that had been her funeral and it would all be his fault… She had tried so hard to take a brace, to be strong and to pretend to understand Harry's point. And she let him go. And then he just rose from his place and left her, alone, with all the pain and distress around and in her. And this just because it was his destiny to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

A silent tear found its way over her cheek. Oh, how had his words hurt her. And even if reason had told her a thousand times that he was right, her heart seemed to shatter over and over again with each day she had to spend without him by her side. She missed him so. She knew she would meet him again. And she knew perfectly well that she would have to pretend to cope with the situation, would have to pretend to understand all of it and to bear it.

Ginny finally stood up from her bed and opened the curtains. The sun was shining so warmly. She felt the warmth on her skin and was suddenly reminded of Harry's warm hands that had so often touched and warmed her. Yes, she would have to pretend to cope with it… but she did not know how to contrive that pretence. When she looked at herself in her mirror, just as she was doing right now, she could see perfectly well that her eyes would betray her and her lie. She saw that her lips were able to smile, but her eyes could not conceal her love for Harry and that she longed for him, could not be any longer without him.

She reached for a brush and combed her hair. For a moment she thought she felt Harry's fingers gliding through her hair. It was an imagination that brought tears into her eyes. Damn, why did it have to be Harry? Why was he the one to have to save the the World, who had to be in danger for all of them? Why was she forced to give him away. She clutched the grip of her brush until her knuckles were white. Deep pain rose in her. Why, darn it, was fate so unjust with them. Now tears were running onto her cheeks and the slumped down onto the floor. Ginny knew she could not hold in her feelings. All that she wanted was being at Harry's side, living by his side and dying by his side and most of all be by his side when he most needed her, fighting the evil.

"To the devil with reason, Harry, I love you!" she cried out, sobbing with tears streaming down her face, blinding her, so she did not notice the footsteps of a tall, black-haired man with emerald eyes behind her, that promised soothing, and also tender and loving consolation.

The** END**.


End file.
